Known mounts for panels such as glass balustrades require clamping an edge of the panel in a fixed position via fasteners such as screws which pass through holes in the glass. Such fastener holes reduce the strength of the glass panels by reducing their structural integrity.
Known mounts for panels exist without the use of fastener holes by fixing both sides of the panel via a mechanical holding device. However these systems require adjustment from both sides of the panel which can be difficult in locations when access to one side of the panel is restricted, such as multi-storey buildings. In these situations scaffolding is needed to safely install the panel.
A further problem with known panel mounts is the difficulty in adjusting the vertical angle of the panels to accommodate an uneven support surface. In this situation packing is needed between one of the clamping members and on one side of the panel edge to alter the vertical angle of the panel before the edge of the panel is fixed by adjusting the fasteners. This procedure requires trial and error (and is therefore time consuming) to get the required vertical angle of inclination of the panel (particularly at the top edge of the panel whose position can be magnified by a small alteration of the position of the bottom edge of the panel. In addition the packing on one side of the panel can place stress on the panel edge being clamped which can result in damage to the panel itself.